Summer Fun
by InconsistentOptimist
Summary: England is in the grips of a heat wave and Robert can't cope, can Cora cool him down or will she have the opposite effect?


**Summer Fun**

Rain, wind and overcast skies was the usual weather one might find in the depths of Yorkshire. A crisp coolness a constant reminder of Downton's northern location, hidden amongst the rolling hills and picturesque valleys that the county was best known for.

When she had first arrived, a blushing bride, it had taken a young Cora Crawley a long time to adjust to the harsh and changeable weather, but one sight that struck her, and had remained with her; was the rarity of a summer's day where the sun cast it's rays down over the grand stately home she occupied - she could never think of a more beautiful sight.

Years on she had adapted to the harsh weather, and despite sometimes feeling it a little more than maybe she should, she felt compelled to blame it upon her ageing body and not her American heritage. However, this summer had brought a rare diamond, heat and endless sun. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so comfortable with the weather, and a part of hidden youth had resurfaced as the weather reminded her of her young, care-free days, growing up in Newport.

However, despite her ability to cope with the weather, it appeared her usually stoic husband could not. He was permanently wiping his brow with a handkerchief and whenever propriety would allow, he removed his jacket and loosened his cravat in an effort to stay cool. He changed frequently throughout the day, and avoided the outdoors at all costs, often moaning about the 'intolerable' weather causing Cora to smirk, and usually leave him to his grumpiness until the evening, where he would toss, turn and grumble, the heat causing sleep to evade him.

At first, it hadn't bothered Cora that much, but five days of his tossing, turning and constant bad mood had worn her down, and even she, the sun loving American was beginning to wish for a cooler temperate, if only to settle her Husband. She sighed as he shifted once more, flipping his pillow for what seemed like the millionth time.

"It's too bloody hot!" He groaned loudly, fully aware of the fact she was awake. Cora rolled over to face him, amused, and rested upon his back which was turned to her. "I'm sorry I'm keeping you awake my love."

"It's alright." Cora smiled, "I know you Englishmen aren't as well equipped for such weather." She teased, kissing his cheek before resting back. He turned over, propping himself up on his elbow and gazing down at her, a love-lorn expression etched upon his handsome features.

"Really?" He smiled, "Well, maybe you could tell me a thing or two about how you came to be so equipped?"

"The summer in Newport was always excruciatingly hot." Cora murmured, "Harold and I would try and stay in our bathing suits all day, not that Mother would allow that." He laughed at her tone of voice, pushing a stray hair back behind her ear as she continued, "But when we could we'd dip into the beautiful lake at the back of the house. Mother had forbid it of course but we were young, reckless and well… daring." She laughed. "As we grew older, we of course had to behave properly, but it didn't stop us sneaking out every now and then."

"The only time I've ever swam in a lake is when my horse threw me on one of my Father's hunts. He'd told me to take my old faithful, Blackjack, but naturally as all young boys do, I wanted a new, faster version and I, being the arrogant fool I was decided to take a young colt, newly broken. Naturally he shied at the water and stopped, sending me head first."

"Were you hurt?" Cora asked.

"Only my pride." He laughed. Cora hummed slightly, before her eyebrows raised in revelation, and within seconds she had jumped out of bed and was pulling a dressing gown around her, pulling a pair of slippers onto her feet. "Cora?" Robert questioned, as she retrieved his dressing gown.

"Come on." Cora smiled as he got out of bed, getting into his dressing gown and slipping his feet into his slippers.

"Where?"

"You'll see." She grinned as she took his hand and led him out of there room into the quiet, darkened halls of the Abbey.

Within moments she had led him outside and was pulling him excitedly through the winding paths of the estate. Robert was entranced upon seeing his wife so enthused and had quickly lost track of where they were, until she pulled him through some trees and in front of them was the very same lake that Robert had once fell into, illuminated by the bright full moon.

"Cora." Robert breathed, as she let go of his hand and walked towards the water. She slowly undid her robe letting it fall to the floor, before removing her night dress with slow deliberate movements. Robert swallowed thickly as he saw her small petite naked figure turn. He could feel a familiar tightness, and immediately cleared his throat.

"You're not afraid of getting wet are you Robert?" She asked sweetly before walking into the water, and beginning to swim.

Robert stared for a few moments as he watched her. A part of him was in shock, the other in a lust, a lust that could only be born through deep love. His fearless, beautiful wife looking at him expectantly was his undoing and within moments he had shed his clothes and galloped into the water after her enjoying the cool water that surrounded him, the heat completely forgotten.

"My, my… you are excited." Cora teased as she swam away from him, "This cool down certainly seems appropriate."

"Don't be a minx." He growled as he rushed towards her, grabbing her firmly around the waist and kissing her soundly. "And don't tease." He murmured before dipping his head into her neck, kissing a trail from her lower ear down to her collarbone.

"Says the biggest tease of them all." She breathed, "Oh Robert." She gasped as she felt his manhood press into her leg as his fingers slowly found their way south. His fingertips ignited fires within her as her skin tingled, every part of her wanting only him.

He continued his teasing, ensuring to suck and nip at every one of her sensitive spots. Her whimpers and groans of pleasure egging him on, he focussed on her pleasure.

"Take me Robert." Cora begged, as she gripped onto him, unable to think clearly enough to hold herself afloat in the water.

And take her he did until eventually both of them were spent, resting against one another, still tangled together as the water did little to cool the fires the pair had lit within one another. Eventually, both of them exited the water, helping the other to dress.

"Well, at least we haven't broken any items of clothing." Cora beamed, as she allowed her now, cooled off Husband to lead her into their home, eager to return to bed as the first split of sunshine began to rise.

**A/N - This is my first Cobert and DA fic, I hope you've enjoyed it! **


End file.
